True Friend
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Kim has to deal with life. Through the ups and the downs. Oh and lets not forget that amazingly perfect Jack Brewer. Black Angel's story, first Kickin' it Story. Hope you guys enjoy! Summary Sucks. Rated T just in case. Hurt/comfort as well you could say.
1. Writing

**Hey guys, its Black Angel here with a new story. This story is about my life and what I've gone through, what I'm going through and you know… That kind of stuff. So this is going to be my first kickin' it story, and I hope you enjoy it. But before you read it, you might want to know a few things about the characters and who they are: **

**Me: Kim**

**My crush: Jack**

**My Girl best friend: Julie**

**My Guy best friend: Milton **

**My Crush's best friend: Jerry**

**So yeah, this is going to be about my life with my crush, family, friends that kind of stuff and Eddie will be in it, but because he's not going to be in season 3, he won't be in here as much. **

**So disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, sadly, I don't see the point in doing these because why would we be writing on fan fiction, but I don't want to be sued**

**So on with the story (: **

***Kickin it with you***

_You know what I love in life? I love to write. I love to sit down in my bed and write down all my feelings and let all my emotions out. No one in the world can tell you if you're good or not because what you write is real and not fake. Even if you think what you write isn't good enough someone else will like it and you can always improve from what you have done wrong on. That why I always love to just type away on my laptop, day and night. It's a good feeling when you know that only you know what is on that page and you're the only person who will ever know what is on that page._

_I love to write. _

_Call me crazy but it is my one escape in life to get away from the world. When I can't handle anything anymore I know what to do. Now I know what to do. _

_See, a few months ago I was figuring this out myself. That question. _

"_How do I get away from the world?"_

_And typing is my only way. _

_So here I am, sitting in bed just typing away at the keys like there is no tomorrow. Because you never know when your last day is. I mean, unless you plan it. _

_I'm Kim Crawford and this is my story about my life. _

***Kickin' it with you* **

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, if you don't get up right now you are going to school in your pyjamas!" My annoying Dad yelled.

Slowly getting out of bed making sure not to step on my laptop I left by the side of my bed, I make my way into my bathroom to get freshened up.

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower, I emerged back into my room and went over to my closet. Picking out a cute brown skirt with a lighter brown top and a jacket to match it, then taking out a pair of brown knee high socks and my brown boots I go back into the bathroom to change. When I was done changing, I sat down at my vanity table and did some natural make up.

'Perfect' I thought.

Walking down stairs I saw my older brother eating all the food.

"Andrew you pig, leave some for me" I said slapping the back of his head

"I don't think you should have done that Kimmy" He said as he got my pressure point, forcing me to the floor. Just then the doorbell rang and he went off to go answer it.

"Kiiimmmmyyy, it's for you" Andrew yelled/sang.

"Sorry for… Him." I said as I walked out the door after grabbing my brown purse.

"It's okay, were used to it remember?" Julie said as she laughed

"Yeah, we know by now that your brother is a complete freak!" I chuckled at Milton's enthusiasm.

"So, shall we go to school then?" Julie said. She never liked to be late.

***Kickin' it with you* **

"I'm telling you that Brad Wolf is so hot… not that I would date him, I mean… I love you?" Julie managed to cover up her slip when Milton gave her _the look. _

See we all have this look that we give each other when we know that there going to say something that we don't like. It's quite funny really.

"But he is so hot…" I replied back.

We walked over to our lockers which are right next to each other, it goes:

My Locker – 34

Julie's Locker – 35

Milton's Locker – 36

And guess who's at locker 33?

_Jack Brewer _

The same guy that I have been crushing on since the 5th grade. Were all freshmen now but my heart still longs for him. Cliché right?

Yet here I am. Hopelessly in love.

"Hey Kimmy…" I shiver as the warm lips rest on the tip on my ear.

"Hey Jack" I say as a hug him. Yep were like that, we flirt, but it means nothing. Sad right?

Getting out my books for my first lesson, Jack being Jack, slams my locker before I have a chance to completely take them out.

"So I was wondering, want to skip with me?" He asks as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"What about if we get caught? I can't take the chance on getting grounded Jack, not this time" I say as I wink at him.

"What it do girl?" Jacks best friend Jerry said as he approached us.

"Hey Jer" Jack replies.

"Anyway… No can do Jack, I want to be able to go out this week" I say in reply to his question.

"Come on, I promise we won't get caught and if you do… Hey you could always hide at my place right? Freedom there, no rules… and don't say you can't because you don't know where it is because I know one day you and Julie stalked me home"

"We was going to Julie's Grandparents house and happened to see you there…" I muttered

Just then the bell rang.

"Your choice Kim, but if you want to know what freedom and risks are like, then you'll make the right choice. If you do make the right choice… see you outside in 5 minutes" Jack smirked

Why do I love him?

***Kickin' it with you***

"Hey so you made it." Jack smiled. Oh I love that smile.

"Yeah. So why did you want me out here anyway?" I asked, I mean he normally is at every lesson with the few off occasions.

"I wanted to talk to you about that thing…" He trailed off.

"Jack, there isn't anything to say. You know that" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you… Show me your arms then?" I froze. No one ever wanted to see my arms. I make it so bold that no one ever suspects a thing.

"Kimmy, I'm trying to help you. Please?" I close my eyes and put my arms forward. I feel him roll up the sleeve to my long sleeved jacket as he looks at my arm.

"I know it's bad. It's just… I couldn't feel the pain. I wanted to feel the pain. So I just kept going on at it. I didn't realise how much I was doing… and when I did it was too late to do anything. I'm sorry" All Jack did was pull me into a warm hug.

He really is a _true friend._

**Hey guys. So this story is so lame. All my first chapters are. I started this last night and kinda maybe forgot the who plot for the first chapter. So yeah… sorry? Anyway Kim is based off of me and Jack is based off of my crush only Jack does what I would want my crush to do. Its funny really. A fiction story has a better love life then you do. Ha. So yeah. Andrew really is my brother in real life and I used to self harm. But now I've stopped. The thing is I always used to cover it up with a smile but somehow I always used to let out a tear in a lesson. But then I would say that I yawned. Everybody was so stupid. But enough about me. You'll get to know more about me in futher chapters (: Bye for now **

**Review! **


	2. School Time

**Hey guys, so I'm back, long time right? Sorry. So yeah… I have some news. I really don't like anyone anymore, my life is to complicated for a relationship. I found that out today. But fear not. I have had experience, I can go around, and get help from like Snow flake 'causes she is all mushy like that in romance, maybe get our brother to help out. He has got a crush right now who likes him back, so good for him. I'm happy. So I won't give up on this story. I promise. Once I start something I will try to finish it. So I'll try to finish this for you guys. I want to make this chapter like super long, and I really want some more reviews, but what I get is what I get and I really want to just write my feelings down and I don't really care what anyone thinks. I have enough dis respect at school. That's one thing that I won't miss when I leave. **

**Anyway, so as I will always do, I will reply to your reviews. So if you have a question, just ask. **

**uniquemusician: Thanks for the review! Yeah, every time I'm annoyed and change my status my best friend always pops up to me always worried. And here is the new chapter **

**Guest: Okay! Here's another chapter for you **

** . .Live: Thanks, I really appreciate the reviews. And I have read a few fics on this, but not really on Kickin' It. So that's why I'm writing it. **

**Lily: No, I'm not abused. Its self-harm and I rarely do it anymore. Well, not at all since 2013. :D **

**So yeah, here is the stupid little disclaimer that I don't know why we have to use. **

**I don't own Kickin' it or any songs that I may use. Sadly…**

***Kickin it with you* **

Jack's body felt so warm, I didn't want to let go. But of course we heard the bell go and everybody was going out for their next lessons.

"We should get going, don't want to miss a lesson of… math. Oh great" I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't really want to get another detention I already got 2 this week" Jack shrugs.

"It's Monday though" I laugh

"I can't help it that all the teachers want to spend more time with me" Jack saids as I smile. He really is a great guy.

We start to walk back to class when all of a sudden we hear:

I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could've seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Francisco  
Let's put a ten on the high card  
And spend a summer on the West Coast

I sigh and pulled out my phone from my jacket and see that the caller is Julie.

"Yes?" I ask

"Thanks"

"Yeah I know"

"Were coming now"

"Okay, Mother"

"Julie, calm down!"

"Don't drag Milton into this, please!"

"I know, and you're a good friend for doing-Hiya Milton"

"Were coming. Do I have to keep saying that?"

"Yeah, oh no.. My batteries going to die. Gotta go. Bye!"

"Fun chat right?" Jack teases.

"Seriously, sometimes they act like my Mom and Dad. In a creepy way" I sigh.

"There good friend though. I mean, they must be" Jack askes.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for anyone better" I smile.

***Kickin' it with you* **

"So, can anyone tell me what x equals?" My annoying teacher Miss Cooper askes.

"I think that math needs to stop looking for his x and get a new girlfriend." I whisper to Julie who just gives me a glare.

"Math is great, what are you talking about!" I receive from her.

"I really love you enthusiasm Julie! Great work" Miss Cooper smiles. Julie can be a kiss up sometimes, but what she's really good at, and nobody knows this is that she's a really great artist no matter what people say.

Getting bored of paying attention, I get out my head phones and plug them into my phone and go to my play list. I put on my favourite song by Black Veil Brides.

**Scream, Shout  
Scream, Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels**

We are the in between  
Cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightening  
On this world we're torn  
We won't cause the pain  
Of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are  
We know your wings are flawed

Woah...

We're bored to death in heaven  
And all alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We Scream, We Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

To those who sing alone  
No need to feel the sorrow  
We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh..  
We are the Fallen Angels

Follow the mourning star  
A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy  
Now you find yourself

We have no where to go  
No one to wish us well  
A cry to find our home  
Our stories they will tell

Woah...

We're bored to death in heaven  
And all alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We Scream, We Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

To those who sing alone  
No need to feel the sorrow  
We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh...  
We are the Fallen Angels

Scream, Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels

Scream, Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

We Scream, We Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels

We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

To those who sing alone  
No need to feel the sorrow  
We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh..  
We are the Fallen Angels

We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh..  
We are the Fallen Angels

We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

Woah oh oh oh...

We Shout, Woah oh...  
We are the Fallen Angels

I never knew why that song was the best, but I just can relate to the song so well. I'm like a fallen Angel.

"KIM!" I hear Milton yell.

"Yes?" I ask annoyed.

"Bell just rung." Oh… ha.

**I really don't know what to write from here… I promise if I get enough reviews in the next few days that ill post up a chapter even quicker… like real soon. I know what im going to write I just need to work out how I will write it down. So yeah… review! Oh and the songs were: **

**Jamie all over : Mayday Parade**

**Fallen Angels : Black Veil Brides. **

**Review for me guys. **


	3. Rebel Love Song

**Hey guys… guess what? I'm back! So I have been wanted to write for a few days, and I've been to the hospital today because of my foot, and I'm off school tomorrow, so I thought I would write up chapter 3. I was going to last night but I didn't get back from my aunties till about 10pm, and then I had a shower and by the time I was out it was near enough 11pm and I had school so I thought I would sleep because it takes me so long to get to sleep. But I still have inspiration. So I know I may seem like a huge slut… but turns out my crush was really on the guy that I said my best friend likes… which is sad. What I think is when I was teasing her, I was putting off all my emotions for him onto her and tried to cover it up with that other guy. But they act near enough the same except we don't act all flirtish, we act like total bitches to each other. But for the last few days we've been kind of friendly… **

**Anyway, so when I was at my aunties yesterday, I found out one thing: My cousin is very protective. And soft. And I love him for that. He's so amazingly awesome. I would die if he ever found out, but what he's going through with his relationship at the moment, I find him so inspirational. This girl lies to him, and even though she did that he still loves her. And she lied about a lot of things. Like saying her mum and dad died, and she also ran away from home. He put her before anyone and he so confused on what he should do because he still loves her. **

**Anyway, time to reply to the reviews. If you have any questions review and you'll get a shout out in here ;)**

**tabbywabby7: I love the songs to, Mayday Parade and Black Veil Brides are one of my most loved bands. I know most of the songs off by heart. **

**SwiftStar1: I'm so glad you put that blade down, don't go down the path that some of us have. It's not a good path to go down and also, thanks :D**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Kickin' It or any songs that I may use. **

***Kickin it with you* **

_KPOV_

Have you ever felt like the day will never end? Because today is going so slow. I don't have anything against Mondays. I probably hate Thursdays more than anything. The mean nothing. Mondays is a start of the week, and if it's a good week, then it's the start of happiness. I guess you could say that. People just never give Mondays a chance. It's not Monday's

Fault that you have to get up really early. It's the schools or works fault. I for one love Mondays… Well when it's not a school Monday.

Right now, Me, Julie and Milton are sitting at our table in the cafeteria. We don't buy food from there, because who knows what it could contain. Probably horse meat. And I take no risk of eating any of the meat besides Chicken. Chicken is the only meat that I can trust.

"Kim, are you even listening?" I hear Julie say

"What?" She sighs

"You keep daydreaming, it's like an illness. You're always daydreaming. I'm getting worried about you"

Right then I feel a jab in my side.

"Hey Kimmy"

"H-hi Jack" I stutter

God, he is perfect.

Like a Barbie doll. But the male one… he's like urm… Ken?

He's like God.

He is my God.

I've seen him shirtless. He has such a well-toned body. I love it.

And there's one thing that I have realised.

_I love him._

But for some reasons, I'm getting butterflies. All I can do is stand up and walk away.

Well run.

I sit down in front of my locker and pull out my Blackberry and put my headphones in. I really want an iPhone, but I know that I won't be getting that for a while.

Going to my play list, I pick out a song that always calms me down.

I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Sighing once again, I look up to see my friend Grace standing next to me. It's been long since we've just hung out the two of us.

See Grace came the start of freshmen year because she moved. She misses her friends so much but she's learning to go without them and stay with us. We talk a lot but not hang out so much. Normally just in lessons. But we have a strong relationship.

"He girlie. What's up?"

"Nothing, you?" I smile

"Yeah, nothing. This school is so dead"

"True… but what can you do? I mean… go to another school? The only other school is that posh one and you really don't want to go to that one." I laugh

All she did was sigh.

"I'll see ya around yeah?" She askes

"Yeah, see ya" I smile again.

***Kickin it with you* **

I'm finally at home. It's been such a long day. All I want to do is go and watch cartoons for the rest of the night.

I walk through the front door to find my Brother and his new boyfriend.

"So hey… I finally get to meet him this time?" I smile

"Yep, so Kim, this is Mark my new boyfriend" I just smile at him.

"Nice to meet you" I say

"You too" He replies.

"So, I'll leave you to alone then, I'll be in my room if needed… which I'm sure I won't be." I wink at Andrew and walk up the stairs.

***Kickin it with you***

_Have you ever felt like every time you see the guy you like you just melt? Because I do. I melt every single time. And I can't help it… and to be quite honest, I don't mind it. I like the feeling. It makes me feel like I'm… normal for once. I mean I know I'm not but it's nice to feel like it. _

_I have come to terms with the more I deny my love for jack, which I have been for years, the more I fall in love, and if I fall anymore in love then I will buried before I die. I probably could reach the earth's core if I deny my love for him anymore. So here I go._

_I have fallen head over hills in love with Jack Brewer. _

_There I said it… well typed it anyway. _

_I feel a lot better saying that now. _

_But when its times like this, I think of this one quote:_

_I fell in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just did._

_And that fixes all that love problem questions that go around in my head._

_And that's all I need. _

**Done! :D I hope you guys like this chapter. My neck hurts a lot now. This chapter didn't really take me long to write… maybe like an hour or so. Normally it takes a few days if I'm not focused. Anyway review for the next chapter and I'll try to update faster! **


	4. Stop The World

**Hey guys! I'm back, I told you I would update sooner. Are a few days enough? I think it was a few days… maybe like a week. I don't really know. At least it isn't like a month like last time! I'm proud. So I really should be doing my maths homework, but my sister does that for me. So yeah I have nothing to do and I really wanted to write the next chapter of this story because I'm getting really into it now, even though I haven't really worked out where the story is going to go yet. So guys, I really wanted to ask you if you could start reviewing more. Please for me? Not like a lot but just maybe like a few reviews per chapter. I can hear my sister singing from the shower and its annoying me a lot. Because I hate the song she's singing. And she can't hear me saying shut up to her from the walls. It doesn't help that she's not really a good singer. Not saying she's bad but she could use a few vocal lessons. So I'm going to block it out with Black Veil Brides. Anyway I should stop getting off track.**

**DoggirlDOGS: Yeah, we were in last lesson today and I got a warning, and he was acting shocked and I was literally blushing! He sends me mix signals and for some reason I'm dragged into his game. And I'm enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Kickin' It or any songs that I may use.**

***Kickin it with you***

_You think you want to die, but in reality you want to be saved. I think that's what most people think. If you go on about how you want to die and all that then it's just you pleading to them to save you. But if you don't say anything, don't let anyone know, but a happy smile on your face and get the day done, by night you could be gone and no one would have even noticed. Your invisible, you hiding the pain and through that fake smile your dying. Still no one cares. Why it is the nice ones are always the sad ones? I mean I've never really done anything bad. I'm always nice to everyone. Yet I hurt so much. I don't get it. Why do we hurt more? Maybe because we try, but were not trying, maybe because were hoping but not really doing anything? I don't know. It always so confusing trying to figure it out. _

_And there's one thing that's so true:_

_No one cares unless you're pretty or dying._

_And to be quite honest, I don't think anyone cares if you're dying either unless you're pretty. _

_I want to be pretty. I want to be skinny. I want to be perfect._

_Like all the girls…_

_I have to compare myself to them. I hard not to. I'm so un-perfect that no one could want me. I don't even know why Jack hangs out with me. He probably does it because he feels sorry for me. Or for a joke, he's not shallow like that but I've heard he is a bit of a player. And I'm so scared right now. I'm scared that if I go, will people be happy that I'm gone? _

_And the worse thing is, I know that I can be fixed. I'm too broken. And I wonder if I leave everyone would be better off._

***Kickin it with you***

"Look Kim! There holding a talent show! You should try out" Julie squeals.

"And do what? I'm not talented." I roll my eyes

"Yes you are!" I just sigh

"No thanks Julie, I just… cant. I've got massive stage fright didn't you forget that?" I remind her. When I get up on stage I freeze and tremble, I forget all my words and get dizzy and then I feel like I can't do anything.

"Whatever. Your choice." She says annoyed.

_**Riing!**_

Lessons are starting and we've got music first. Oh joy.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Milton yells as he drags us down the hall. I just laugh slightly.

***Kickin it with you***

"So today class, we are going to be presenting the songs that we have been working on for the past few weeks" Our teacher says.

Lucky for me, my teacher knows that I can't sing in front of people, so I just walk out of the room into a private practise room to work on the song.

I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid  
I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain  
We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie; this needs to change  
We're out of time, we're out of time and its still the same

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride, and ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
Never wanna take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
(Let us be alone)  
Let us be alone

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that Kim!" I hear a familiar voice say

Turning around I look to find Jack standing there, mouth open.

"I can't sing. How long have you been standing there? You never saw any of this okay?" I say as I push past him.

All I do is run.

I'm always running away from my problems. I can never face them. I don't know why I just… can't.

I run home.

My dads gone away for a few weeks and my brothers is visiting family out of town so I'm home alone.

Alone.

No one to save me.

No one to care.

No one to stop me.

Rushing up stairs I take out my razor blade and run it across my writst.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Before I know it, my arms are covered in blood and it dips onto the floor.

Oh well.

No one cares.

I'll be gone before they can stop me.

I can finally stop the pain.

"KIM!" I hear a gasp and a yell.

My head feels dizzy. I fall forward. All I see if my angle kneeling next to me before I black out.

**Is that like a cliffie? I hope is was. So ive tried a lot on the chapter even though it wasn't my best… its one of my longer chapters I hope. Its like 10pm here and I think I started this around 8pm… ha I slept from 4ish pm to 7pm so I'm not tired. Oh well. Got to get my sister to do my maths home work now.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Review!**

**Song: Stop The World – Demi Lovato. **

**Bye! **


	5. New Home, New Kim

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry it took a while to update, just time are tough you know? Right now I'm supposed to be grounded for not answering my phone when I never heard it going off… so I'm typing this chapter up before my Dad can like… do anything to my laptop or anything. No chances. I don't care. This month has been so hard. Nothing's going right and I had some massive argument with 'Julie' but that cleared over… just it made me think when we had the argument everyone was like 'what's wrong with *' and 'Is * okay?' I'm just like 'no I'm fine, everything's fine it's all cool' is my smile that convincing? I wanted to cry so badly. No one even cares do they? I mean when my friends see my arms they call me stupid or something. They don't even know how broken I am. I'm giving up slowly so I'm going to type this up before I do give up. Anyway, enough of my ranting, because I could go hours of ranting. Seriously, it's scary. **

**theditor****: Thanks for the review, here's the new chapter! **

**Guest: Yes he is, and I find that it makes the story more interesting because the brother isn't with a 'hot girl' he's with a 'hot guy' **

**Anyway one with the story because I can't be bothered today with a happy intro, I'm just not feeling it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any songs that I may or may not use. Thanks. **

***Kickin it with you***

_So now I have no one. At all. I finally gave in and everyone just left. My Dad, my Brother, my Friends, they all left. I pushed them away and now… I have no one. I always knew I would end up like this. Alone. I would always say to my brother '#forever alone' using my hands to make a '#' sign, we would always joke about that… but now… I truly am._

_And I'm scared. _

_I don't know where to go._

_What to do._

_Who to talk to._

_Maybe… just maybe if they hadn't found me… I would be okay. It would all be okay. But now? I'm alive and alone. I'd raver be dead and be with people who understand me. How I really feel. I mean I feel dead anyway… I just want to be. Is it that hard? I mean there are enough births going on around the world that I won't really matter. But what I don't understand is why I'm not happy? They say if you fight fire with fire all you do is get burned… but if I fight pain with pain don't you get the opposite? Happiness? Or am I wrong? I mean… I must be wrong. But the saddest thing is… is knowing you're not good enough. I never am. Turns out Jack never loved me… he's not dating Donna Tobin. A 'pretty, skinny and funny girl' completely opposite to me. No wonder why he would want to date me. I though he cared though. Care for me. But no he never did. He just used me. I can't believe him. And Julie and Milton? They've given up. My brother? Moved out. Gone. My dad doesn't want him living here anyway. And my dad? Well… he just left. Packed up his bags and moved away. Never to be seen again. I have no money. No friends. No family. No life. Nothing. And you know what? For some strange reason… I'm still alive, everyone hates me enough to keep me alive in this hell hole. I really can't stand it anymore and I want to leave… but always someone finds me. Maybe I'll just go… drown myself… no one can find me then. _

_I woke up in a hospital. _

_Milton and Julie left a note, saying how they can't cope._

_Jack sent me a text, saying he couldn't visit me because he had a date with Donna._

_My dad had left his house keys on my table._

_My brother… was off with his boyfriend. _

_Now? I'm waiting for them to send me off to a place that doesn't really want a troubled kid… but is going to have to take one in. I refuse help. I refuse medication. I refuse to let them try to 'understand me' so I'm just… so quiet right now. I haven't spoken and the doctors are trying to talk to me while I type. I'm just going to sleep… sleep my problems away…_

***Kickin it with you* **

"Poor thing, look at her. Jack go get her stuff!" I hear a female voice.

"Yes mom" I hear who was 'Jack's' voice.

"Sweetie, come on wake up" She says slightly shaking me.

I groan and sit up in my bed. Oh right… it happened.

"Who are you?" I ask confused

"I'm the person who's going to take you in Hun, they didn't want you to leave Seaford… and I've always wanted a daughter! So I'm taking you home and making you my own." She smiles.

But she looks so familiar… wait, why is Jack getting my stuff?

"Jack?" I asked even more confused.

"Hey Kim" he said as he scratches his neck.

"You two know each other?" his mother asked.

"Yeah… you could say that" he replies awkwardly.

"Good! No awkward intros then! Anyway Kimmy, I'm Bella" I just nod.

"So can we go home now please Mother?" Jack askes Bella.

"Sure!"

***Kickin it with you***

"So this is Jacks room, and there's my room, oh and here's your room!" Bella says pointing to the door across from Jacks room.

"Okay great…" I say as I open the door.

"We'll discuss how you're going to decorate it but for now, I have some new clothes and shoes and all that girl stuff you need in there, get changed because Jack and his friend Jerry are going to the movies and I'm making him take you to! Oh how I wish you two would end up together! I like you so much more than his new girlfriend Donna, she's such a snob!" Wait did she just say us ending up together?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door closing. Oh well… guess I better pick out an outfit to wear.

I look through and find so many clothes, so different. I want to impress Jack, but not look like I'm trying too hard.

I pick out some black leggings, and white vest top then a sweater, added fluffy socks and black studded boots. I put on a black jacket and put on silver locket, bow earrings and a few black bracelets to finish off the look, I put my hair in a classic up do style hair and added a cute bow. I applied a bit of foundation, powder, mascara and lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still didn't look good but it would have to do.

"Hey, Kim you ready?" Jack says walking through the door, but when he sees me he just stares.

"Yep" I nod and grab a black bag and put my phone and other stuff I may need.

He just followed out until we reached his car, Jerry was already sitting in the front

"What it do girl" he says nodding his head in a 'sup' way, me being me not knowing what to do just wave.

"Jerry you know Kim right? The one who hangs out with Milton and Julie" He looks puzzled but then seems like he remembers something

"You hang out with our Milton? I haven't spoken to him in so long! How's he been? And are him and Julie still dating?" Jerry askes all at once.

"Yeah… well use to I guess, and I think he's good, and yes him and Julie are still dating" I say answering his questions

"Milton use to do karate with us when the Bobby Wasabi dojo was open, when it closed down, we drifted apart, god he must hate us" Jack sighs

"You guys did karate?" I ask

"Yeah, well we did till around Sensei Rudy went missing, we couldn't even try to practise without him there so they closed it down" Jerry sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Jack smirks

"So Kim, do you do karate?"

"No, well… maybe a little bit. Only because of my Brother, he could kill anyone. He look online to find out about pressure points and found that some can kill you… so I had to learn in case he got mad at me and tried to kill me" I laughed.

"Fun" Jerry laughed to.

"Kim, you know everyone's going to know what happened right. Your Father practically announced that you did it to the whole school and may or may not have said you deserve it" Jack says slowly.

"Yeah I know… and to be honest no one really cares… they only care if you're pretty or dead… and obviously I didn't die… so no one cares. But don't worry about it Jack, no one can see through my smile so it's all good, I'll say I'm tired or something" I smile at him.

"But that's no fair; I know you're not happy, Jerry knows, Julie and Milton would know even though you're not talking to each other! I found out what tired really means. It means torn apart, insure, really faking a smile, extremely sad and drowning in your own tears, we know that you're not okay Kim, let someone help you! Even if it's me and Jerry! We can be your therapist or something, you lie down on the couch and well ask you questions, listen and understand you" I didn't realise that while he was saying that the tears started to roll down my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"Jack… taking just doesn't help. I've tried, it just doesn't work I'm sorry, I really am" I say sadly. All they do is sigh.

***Kickin it with you* **

"So how were the movies?" Bella askes us as we walk through the door, Jerry's staying here for the night.

"It was fun… we bumped into Jack annoying girlfriend and she dragged us into some chick flick. Annoying much… "Jerry replies.

"Hey! I heard that Jerry" The annoying voice screeches. I just groan.

"You know what, I'm tired… I'll be going to bed… night!" I yell as I run up the stairs.

I couldn't breathe by the time I made it to my room. She was practically intervening with my air. I really needed fresh air so I opened up the window only to hear a scream and Donna walking out the door yelling that she hates Jack. Well that lasted long. I rush to the bathroom to change into some purple pj pants and a purple vest top. Then I look at my body, my stomach which I notice too much and my arms covered in cuts, scars and bandages from the hospital. Just great.

"Kim you okay?" I hear Jack knock on the door. I open it and nod

"You Kim you look a bit pale, should we go chill in your back yard? You look like you need fresh air" Jack just smiles and drags me out there.

***Kickin it with you* **

Somehow we've ended up sitting on the grass next to the pool with Jerry in his own world and my head of Jacks chest. It feels so right… I never want to move. I want to fall asleep and never wake up but I want to be with him.

"Yo guys it's like 4am and we got school, do you think we should stay up all night?" Jerry askes

"Sure, you up for it Kim?" Jack says looking down at me. I nod slightly

"Cool! This is going to be so much fun!" Jerry yells

**I think I'm going to stop it there, because this was one of my longest chapters so far… it's almost 2k worth of words… well now it is so that's good. I started this last night around this time and I'm no longer grounded. Fun… anyway some of this stuff isn't based off my life, like the disowning thing or the part where my dad doesn't accept my brother it's just it makes the plot line better I guess… I didn't end up in hospital or anything like this, I'm just using my life as a base line for the story guys, and I read over chapter one and where I said 'I've stopped' that may have now become a lie. But I'm staying strong at the moment so wish me luck! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm in a better mood than I was yesterday… but I just looked at the clock and found out its 12:14 so it was 2 days ago… ha oh well. Review for the next chapter! **

**Bye (: **


End file.
